


Date

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Of Shark and Men [3]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Demons, Disaster Date, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, sharkstantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: As if a date between a shark and a warlock could go smoothly.-----"Can't we just... give him a talk about not being a specist and let him go? I don't want to be thrown off this store."Nanaue looked at the silky wool in front of him. He was a fool to think he'd be able to have a normal date. Around them, people were whispering and recording with their phones.
Relationships: John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark
Series: Of Shark and Men [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764463
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Date

They've been in the wool shop for 20 minutes already. John couldn't stop thinking how he was not getting bored by something that should have put him to sleep, and what it said about his feelings. He missed his smokes. With them the anxiety of realizing he did in fact have  _ feelings _ would have lessened. Not disappear, but at least get tucked away with all the other nasty feelings that plagued him more than he’d like to admit. Nanaue just kept talking animatedly as he went through the racks, oblivious to his inner struggle.

"Oooh, and look at this texture! this has silk, just feel it. A scarf knitted with this one would never give you a rash. On the other hand, this one is perfect for a cold climate. It’s like having a whole sheep on you."

John reached his hand out dutifully. He gave him a quick nod, the material did feel silky and light. The other one was definitely a bit harsher to the touch but so, so warm. “What would you make with this, Nanaue?”

"I was thinking about knitting us a nice blanket." The shark gave him the widest smile, with a bit of shyness to his tone. He loved the sound of  _ us _ , and how John never really corrected him when we talked in plural. Something about it made him feel like this would work out.

“To cuddle up on cold winter nights?” John asked in a slightly warmer voice than usual, eyes shining as he took his hand. It was beginning to sound incredibly domestic, and he wondered why he was so foolish he was falling all over again for that prospect.

“Because your furry boyfriend is cold-blooded?” A low voice muttered under their breath at their back and they both turned at that.

"Hey! that is specist and, and, so offensive! I'll let you know that as I'm part human my blood is not cold! And we sharks don’t have fur!" 

“Not cold at all, I can promise you that, mate.” John said in a low purr, but there was a menacing quality behind his voice. He took a few steps closer, his eyes sparking yellow.

He’d swore to himself not to get into trouble for once, but this was bad. The man was laughing, and people were staring as Nanaue looked at the sides as if  _ he _ was the offending party. How many times had he ended up in the middle of a crowd with all the heads turned at him like that, to make him look so nervous?

"Oh, and what will you do, turn me into a mouse, oh great magic dabbler?" The man quipped. His hat didn’t let his face quite catch the light so his factions looked blurry. Or at least, for the sake of this date not to end up in a disaster, they were just looking blurry, not actually being that. Because then John would have to fight, and open a portal to hell, and ruin any possibility of having a normal day. 

“Oh, you’ll be wishing to be a mouse when I get done with ya.” John cracked his knuckles, fully smirking now. He had no idea who this man was, but it seemed it was not the other way around. He wondered what he had done to piss him, and again, wondered how badly he’d piss his date if he picked a fight. “Was thinkin’ a cockroach would fit nicely.”

"Can't we just... give him a talk about not being a specist and let him go? I don't want to be thrown off this store." 

Nanaue looked at the silky wool in front of him. He was a fool to think he'd be able to have a normal date. Around them, people were whispering and recording with their phones.

“Oh! Right. You’re lucky my boyfriend is so much nicer than me.” John crossed his arms and pulled himself to his full height, trying to look intimidating. Just after saying that he noticed the word he had used to describe Nanaue and wondered if he had to brace himself for the inevitable  _ I think it is too early to call me that, John _ , that he imagined would come out of his mouth.

"More cowardly, you mean." The man snorted.

“How dare you?” John held up a fist, half angry with the man, half with himself for being so foolish — only for Nanaue to grab his arm.

"Let me, please, love." Still smiling, Nanaue charged and hit the man with the ease of someone with more strength that it should be possible. And yet the man stood there, hat flying away. Only his face now looked broken, and underneath his human appearance there were the clear telltales of a demon in disguise. Yellow skin, white eyes floating in dark sclera, teeth sharper than they should be when he smiled at them just a bit too widely. Around them people gasped and turned their phones to him, as if it was all a big show.

John just sighed, swallowing a bit as he cursed his luck. Goodbye chance of having a peaceful day. “So you’re here for me. Leave my boyfriend out of it then, mate. What did I do to you?”

"Don't think of yourself so important, dabbler. I was just shopping when I happened to see a pathetic spectacle. Believe it or not, some of us demons like to eat ice cream."

"What? You don’ have an issue with me, then?” He still didn’t recognize him, but then again, there were more demons wanting a piece of him than grains of sand in a beach, they couldn’t all expect a preferential treatment. 

"I just think it's quite sad to see the great John Constantine not even managing to find a bedmate of his own species, that’s how low he’s fallen. Hell will have a laugh when the rumor hits down there. Pretty pathetic, really."

“Oh, and you’ll be the one spreadin’ the rumors?”

"Of course. And yet, I think Nanaue could do better and we all know it. He shouldn’t be at the side of such a pathetic creature."

John actually nodded in agreement, hunching his shoulders a bit. "Well, you're right about one thing."

"Oh, what's that?" The demon smiled at the people recording them on their phones, as if they were at a circus show or witnessing performance art. He even waved and whispered  _ I’ll see you in hell, sweetheart, find me,  _ to one of the girls in the crowd.

"Nanaue could do far better than a drunken old conman like me."

Nanaue gapped at that. "You know, now I'm angry. Very angry, and I need to hit someone." He looked between both men as if considering it and proceeded to hit the demon and smile as he hit the wall. He’d been restraining his full strength when he hit him the first time, it seemed. "Lucky me I have someone to put my rage on. Don’t think I won’t give you an earful later, John."

The demon got up, yellow blood pouring out of his nose and charged, only to get hit with the back fin and sent back flying.

"Good job, luv. Knock him around. Should I stay and help or go buy the yarn?"

Nanaue made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Open a portal and I'll send him when I'm done. You go shop."

"Of course, luv." John opened a portal with a wide grin, before turning to go pick out yarn. Behind him, he heard the public gasping, the demon cursing, and Nanaue insisting that it was rude to insult to him only because he was partly fish.

When he came back with the bags, Nanaue was looking happier and relaxed, the portal already closed. "So, which color did you choose?"

"I got some different shades of blue and white. Figured they all went?"

"Of course. And dear? Don't make me have to punch someone because you don't treat yourself kindly again. It's so unbecoming."

John looked away, not wanting Nanaue to see the way his eyes grew slightly watery at that. “Noted.” 


End file.
